Taungoo (Bayinnaung)
Taungoo led by BayinnaungSteam Workshop Page is a custom civilization mod by EmeraldRange with contributions from Chrisy15, DarthKyofu and TarcisioCM. This mod requires BNW and, if used together with Sukritact's Burma, modifies it to be the Bagan Dynasty.More Civs' Burma Overview 'Background' (excerpts from the Taungoo civlopedia) The Taungoo Empire was the second dynasty of Burma and seated its power primarily in lower Burma Proper at first in the town of Taungoo, but later in the city of Bago. It was a very militaristic dynasty: extending the reach and influence of Burma to all of the Indochinese peninsula and left a strong impact on the legal and social systems of Indochina. It is also known as the First Taungoo Dynasty, the Taungoo-Hanthawaddy Period, or the Taungoo Period Historically, the Burmese people identify Anawratha Minsaw of the Bagan Period as the founder of the "First Myanmar" and the first dynasty of Myanmar. However, an advanced civilisation of Pyu people existed along the Irrawaddy before the Bagan. After the reign of the Bagan monarchs, most of the Pyu people had largely assimilated to Burmese culture. The Pyu were a group of people established in Upper Burma speaking Tibeto-Burman languages that would come to dominate Burma. However Lower Burma was populated by the Mon, who spoke an Austro-Asiatic language and lived along the Thanlyin (Salween) river. A small kingdom in the north grew into the Bagan Kingdom in the 9th century by a people group who called themselves the Mranma and slowly absorbed neighbouring regions. Bagan and the subsequent Burmese dynasties evolved along the Ayeyarwaddy (Irrawaddy) River, where the ancient city of Bagan is located. Anawratha was the first to unite a large portion of modern Burma proper under the same empire. Although several short periods of turmoil and collapse occurred, Bagan lasted from 826 to 1287 leaving behind the temples of Bagan and the foundations for Burma. It ultimately fell from Mongol attacks, who either never successfully conquered Upper Burma or never intended to do more than keep Southeast Asia disintegrated. two centuries of a warring period that is all too common in Asia occurred before the arrival of the next re-unification. Taungoo from Principality to Empire (excerpts from the Taungoo civlopedia) The town of Taungoo itself was founded in the late Bagan Period and the earliest record of the town go back to 1191 and is recorded to have 370 households. The name Taungoo, literally translates to "Mountain/Hill Ridge" as the town is located in a hilly region to the southeast of Bagan and northeast of Bago. It's location in a narrow valley at the edge of a dry zone made it very hard to access, except from the Sittaung River. This town eventually became the primary city of this frontier region in the Bagan Kingdom. The Bagan Kingdom eventually collapsed in the 14th century and the city and the region came under the control of Ava. The Forty Year's War broke out between Inwa and Hanthawaddy to the south in the 15th century. From 1425 to the 1470s, waves of rebellions broke out in Inwa after every king's death, often led by a relentlessly ambitious military leader from Taungoo. In 1470, Sithu Kyawhtin, from whom Bayinnaung Kyawhtin Nawrahta gets his middle name from, was appointed governor of Taungoo. However, in 1485 he was assassinated by his great-nephew Mingyi Nyo. Mingyi Nyo was different from the other rebellions in that he had the support of the new king of Inwa: Minkhaung II. He was a practical and efficient leader, bringing law and order to the region. Refugees from the other parts of Burma flowed to this new centre for the Burmese people after centuries of the warring states. He increased his power boldly by building a palace and had royal pretentions. He raided the southern province of Hanthawaddy without Inwa's permission, knowing that the king of Inwa needed his help against a rebellion that was set to happen soon with the growing tensions in Inwa. After Minkhaung II's death, Mingyi Nyo broke away from Inwa. Inwa could not and did not do anything when Taungoo seceded as an invasion from the Shan states to the northeast threatened Inwa's very existence. Mingyi Nyo had successfully established Taungoo as an independent regional power. The former vassal was then on a track to take over Inwa. His son Tabinshwehti consolidated power as Shan powers drove out the Burmese from the recently conquered Inwa. Tabinshwehti was able to push forth militaristically south conquering Hanthawaddy, the capital of the relatively stable small kingdom in Bago. Tabinshwehti was crowned in the ancient capital of Bagan as the king of Burma before moving the capital to the more merchantilistically advantageous city of Bago. Unlike the smaller town of Taungoo, Bago provided direct access to the ocean through the Bago River. After his assassination by some rebellions, his brother-in-law Kyawhtin Nawrahta ascended to the throne. For his unusual relation to Tabinshwehti, the Burmese people refer to him as Bayinnaung, literally King's brother in law. Bayinnaung was able to reclaim the kingdom as a "king without a kingdom" after the turmoil following the assassination. Bayinnaung Bayinnaung began to expand his kingdom into an empire through an energetic command of a large conscription force. He conquered, Inwa, the Shan states to the northeast, Manipur, Lanna, Siam and Lan Xang. He maintained this large empire not by conquering the lands and establishing a power structure, but by conquering the rulers of the land through Thitsa and Kyaezu (Allegiance and Gratitude). Bayinnaung consolidated himself as the Sekyawaddy (Universal Ruler). Although several of these vassal kings revolted several times, by 1576, Bayinnaung had been able to stabilise the massive empire stretching across Indochina. He introduced some reforms, but by the nature of his empire consisting of puppet states, could only do so marginally. Perhaps his greatest legacies are the standardising the legal code across Southeast Asia and the establishment of a system where the vassal kings were to send their son for education in Taungoo. The latter bringing an end to the constant Shan raids that plagued so many kings of Burma in the past and serving as a system for spreading Burmese court culture throughout Indochina in the future. Bayinnaung eventually died of a long illness whilst attempting to keep the Mughal Empire at bay by attempting to conquer Arakan. His successor Nanda never got the support of the dozens of vassal kings and the administrative model that Bayinnaung utilised meant that every new king had to re-establish his authority with all the vassals again. It was difficult enough for Bayinnaung to control and maintain the support of so many vassals from so many places. Nanda was able to keep the rebellions from the northern Chinese-Shan states and Inwa under control for two years before the elephant in the empire, Siam, revolted. Nanda spent the remaining 13 years of his reign trying to re-consolidate Siam, whilst more and more of the Taungoo Empire rebelled and collapse. Each of Nanda' attacks on Siam failed disastrously and each attempt gathered more confidence for all the other Taungoo vassals. Dawn of Man Bayinnaung Kyawhtin Nawratha, your legacy in Indochina is unparalleled. After your brother-in-law's death, you restored the lands of the Taungoo Empire within 2 years, and then continued on your historic conquest of Siam, Lan Na, Lan Xang and much more in the 12 years that followed. Your leadership brought into existence the largest contiguous empire in the history of Southeast Asia. No other man could have caused this explosion of human energy. Your military prowess brought forth the majesty of Burma and the respect for your person to the rest of Indochina for centuries to come. Your reign saw the establishment of a mutli-ethnic polity, standardised orthodox Theravada Buddhism, and the adoption of the Burmese calendar and Burmese law throughout Indochina. The lasting political and cultural impacts of the Taungoo Dynasty can never be forgotten. O Great Royal King of Burma, the people of your lands long for your return. Will you once again bring forth prosperity through order? Will you incite another explosion of military might? Will you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Gaze your awe on this empire and its founder; I am Bayinnaung Kyawhtin Nawratha." Introduction: "Welcome to the Burmese Empire. I am Bayinnaung Kyawhtin Nawratha, what do you bring to the Universal Ruler?" Defeat: "Impossible! This cannot be! I will have myself exiled to Siam!" Defeat: "You may defeat me, but my successors will return to re-establish Burma!" Unique Attributes Mod Support: * JFDLC 2019 * Unique Cultural Influence * YnAEMP * Historical Religions (All) * Mercenaries * Civ Specific Great Generals & Admirals 'Events & Decisions' 'Recover the Tooth of Kandy' Foreign colonists nearby have seized control of the Tooth of Kandy. Who knows what the heathens and non-believers will do with this sacred relic. As the protectors of orthodox Theravada Buddhism, we have to ensure that this priceless relic not be mishandled or disrespected by the foreigners. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Taungoo. * Must have researched Theology. * Must have a free Great Work of Art/Artifact Slot * May only enacted once per game Costs: *800 Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gain an Artifact: Tooth of Kandy * Captial City produces +1 Faith 'Construct the Gates of Bago' Your empire is growing strong, but it hinges itself on your relations with the vassal rulers of your various puppet states. Without an institution behind it, the empire may collapse. Perhaps as the universal ruler, you should consolidate your powers officially in a symbolic construction of city gates around Bago: one for each vassal state. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Taungoo. * Must have at least 4 puppet cities * May only enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 180 Gold per current Puppet city Rewards: * +1 Happiness in all current Puppeted cities. References Category:Burma Category:All Civilizations Category:Mandala Cultures